Shinjitsu no Uta
"Shinjitsu no Uta" is the fifth ending theme from the InuYasha anime. It is performed by Do As Infinity, who also did "Fukai Mori", "Rakuen", and "Kimi ga Inai Mirai". Characters in Order of Appearance Description Lyrics English= "Song of Truth" The setting of the sun, stained bright with crimson It now illuminates, my past and our present While standing in twilight, I'm lost imagining, Are all these things too much for me? More than my hands can fufill? Please can you teach me to live with my weakness? I want to feel so much more than before. Please can you taint me even if it's just through a kiss With all that you show me, if I fall apart And all that I love will slip through my fingers, Then this song of truth will always flow strong through my heart This fight that's within me, will likely continue l still do not know, what's precious to me... I am rebelling; always overlooking Even the smiles of gentleness that strangers have aimed my way If eternity knows of, this darkness around us Could it too know when my pain will just vanish? Then you will taint me even if it's just through a kiss My eyes were for the future, my castles in the sky, When will they show themselves for me to follow? All that know is this song of truth is my guide. If eternity knows of, this darkness around us Could it too know when my pain will just vanish? Then this song of truth will always flow strong through my heart Come now, I beg you, cause me to become tainted. Please can you taint men even if it's just through a kiss All that know is this song of truth is my guide. |-| Kanji= "真実の詩" 紅く滲む 太陽は全てを 照らしてきた 今も昔も この夕闇に 描いてる想像は 果たして この手におえないものなのか? もっと今以上に 裸になって 生きてゆく術 教えてよ ほんの少しだけ 私を汚して そうやって独り 傷ついたり 周りを失くしたとしても 真実の詩は この胸に流れ 争いはまだ続くんだろう どの道今が大切なのさ がむしゃらになって 見落としてきたもの 例えば誰かの やさしい微笑みも 永遠を知れば どんな暗闇も 痛みも いつか消えて そうやって今は 私を汚して ずっと昔見た 天空の城に いつかは たどりつける 真実の詩を 道標にして 永遠を知れば どんな暗闇も 痛みも いつか消えて 真実の詩は この胸に流れ もっと今以上に 私を汚して ほんの少しだけ 私を汚して 真実の詩を 道標にして |-| Rōmaji= "Song of Truth" Akaku nijimu Taiyou wa subete o Terashite kita Ima mo mukashi mo Kono yuuyami ni Egaiteru souzou wa Hatashite Kono te ni oenai mono na no ka? Motto ima ijou ni Hadaka ni natte Ikite yuku sube oshiete yo Honno sukoshi dake Watashi o yogoshite Sou yatte hitori Kizutsuitari Mawari o nakushita toshitemo Shinjitsu no uta wa Kono mune ni nagare Arasoi wa mada Tsuzuku n darou Dono michi ima ga Taisetsu na no sa? Gamushara ni natte Miotoshite kita mono Tatoeba dare ka no yasashii hohoemi mo Eien o shireba Donna kurayami mo Itami mo itsuka kieta Sou yatte ima wa Watashi o yogoshite Zutto mukashi mita Tenkuu no shiro ni Itsuka wa tadoritsukeru Shinjitsu no uta o Michishirabe ni shite Eien o shireba Donna kurayami mo Itami mo itsuka kieta Shinjitsu no uta wa Kono mune ni nagare Motto ima ijou ni Watashi o yogoshite Honno sukoshi dake Watashi o yogoshite Shinjitsu no uta o Michishirabe ni shite. ca:Shinjitsu no Uta es:Shinjitsu no Uta vi:Shinjitsu no Uta ms:Shinjitsu no Uta zh:真实诗篇 Category:Ending theme songs (real-world)